


Public Indecency

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick doesn't notice anything, M/M, Tim knows, public handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick tells some of the longest, least interesting stories but Jason has found a way to entertain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Indecency

“So, then I said, ‘Roy! That’s horrid and completely, illegal’. Which…”

His hand skipped higher on Bruce’s thigh. Talented fingers caught the inner seam, just barely pinching the skin beneath. He could feel the muscles twitch but a glance up showed him a blank face.

“But Donna just had to jump in. And when she did…”

There was a quick skip over the large bulge between Bruce’s legs. He wasn’t going to give it attention just yet. After all, he had to focus on looking interested in Dick’s story. His hand shifted back down to squeeze at a knee. Nails dug into the fabric, pushing into the skin below.

“Everything sort of blew up in our faces. Granted, it was funny. But…”

Bruce’s legs spread slightly, a very silent command to continue. The older man was barely focused on Dick’s story. It pleased Jason to know he might be the cause of the focus loss. Rewarding Bruce, he undoes the expensive belt before dipping under his shirt. He traced over sharp hip bones, teasing soft skin.

“I do believe that Wally just did it because he was mad at Roy’s idea. And…”

The tips of his fingers just barely trailed under too tight briefs. Bruce’s arm, that had been draped over Jason’s shoulder, tightened. He smirked, which made Dick’s smile brighten; it would never cease to amuse him how little Dick knew was going on under the table. His nails followed the trail of coarse hair down until they tapped against heated skin.

“Can you believe that? I mean! Garth, of all people! Or well… Fish…”

Feeling bold, Jason wrapped his hand around the base of Bruce’s erection. He squeezed and Bruce’s hips jerked slightly. The arm on his shoulder tightened painfully, but he doesn’t let go. Bruce’s mouth was twitching slightly and that made his smirk widen. Painfully slow, he stroked his hand up.

“Who would have thought that Wally thought that about Donna? I should have seen it coming…”

Jason moved his calloused fingers to tease at the head of Bruce’s cock. He heard a very quiet, so completely suppressed moan. His movements got faster, stronger. His palm dragged over the sensitive skin, making Bruce shiver.

“Dick.” Quite suddenly, Tim cut in. Jason almost forgot he was there, he’d been so quiet. “How’s the Halloween party go?” Apparently, the young man was bored with… Whatever Dick was talking about.

“Oh! I’m glad you brought it up. The party was great! Victor did this….”

Squeezing the base again, Jason shifted just slightly closer to Bruce, their legs pressed together. His hand moved faster, trying to see if he can get Bruce to moan in public. He can feel Bruce’s legs flex from the effort of staying still. He doesn’t want control, he wants Bruce to fall apart. His strokes get tight and hard.

Something shifts in Bruce’s face and Jason knew it wouldn’t be long now. The idea makes him shudder, his pants very tight. His hand stuttered slightly at the very thought.

“Jason,” Bruce whispered, not loud enough to catch Dick’s attention.

His hand slipped forward, teasing the head again. He knew what could pull Bruce over and he was doing his best at it. He pushed against the very tip, just barely scratching his nails over the under vein. Bruce’s hips jerked forward and he spilled over Jason’s hand.

“And, that was the party,” Dick finishes lamely. He sets his milk shake down, smiling across the table at Bruce and Jason.

Jason hummed, nodding vaguely. “That’s cool,” he stated, carefully pulling his hand out of Bruce’s pants. He snagged a napkin off of the table with his clean hand and carefully starts clearing away the mess.

Next to him Bruce’s cheeks are just the slightest shade of pink. Not quite what Jason wanted but close enough. The man was having trouble speaking, after all.

“Are… Are you ready to leave then?” Bruce asked, arching an eyebrow at whatever inner thought he had.

“I’m not yet,” Jason answered, nodding toward his plate still full of fries. He shot Bruce a rather smug look.

Tim shifted, pulling the attention back to him. “Dick and I will go. You two need some… Alone time.” He gently nudged Dick’s shoulder until the man moved out of the booth.

Vaguely, Jason wondered if Tim knew. There was no other reason for him to grant 'alone time’ otherwise.

“Alone time? This was a double,” Dick complains. “Timmy, I know you’re new to the whole love thing but Double Dates generally involve two couples.”

Tim’s eyebrow twitched in a way that he must have learned from Bruce. “I got that, Dick. But, they could use some time without us.” The young man tipped up on his toes. He must have whispered something very effective because, suddenly, Dick was dragging Tim away, waving.

“Do you think he knew?” Jason questioned, looking at Bruce.

Bruce lifted his shoulders in a tiny shrug. “He’s rather perceptive. Plus, I think he saw when he left for the bathroom earlier.”

Jason gave an impish grin. “So, what shall we do with our 'alone time’?”

For the first time, Bruce’s face shifted into a devilish smile. And, God, how Jason adored that look and everything that it promised.


End file.
